


【影菅/R】开关

by AsakawaMatsuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakawaMatsuri/pseuds/AsakawaMatsuri
Summary: 菅原孝支的眼睛是圆圆的狗狗眼，很可爱，光是看着那双眼睛就能感受到一股温柔的气息。然而偏偏是在这双温柔的眼睛旁，他的左眼角有一颗泪痣。小小的黑色斑点装点着眼睛，令其添上一股柔柔的娇媚；眼波一递一转流出的是不经意的诱惑，尤其是他轻眨左眼时，散发的魅力促使荷尔蒙满溢，影山飞雄没有哪次不为其沦陷。





	【影菅/R】开关

菅原孝支的眼睛是圆圆的狗狗眼，很可爱，光是看着那双眼睛就能感受到一股温柔的气息。然而偏偏是在这双温柔的眼睛旁，他的左眼角有一颗泪痣。小小的黑色斑点装点着眼睛，令其添上一股柔柔的娇媚；眼波一递一转流出的是不经意的诱惑，尤其是他轻眨左眼时，散发的魅力促使荷尔蒙满溢，影山飞雄没有哪次不为其沦陷。

长久未见，两人不管是精神还是肉体都思念着对方；菅原刚关上房间门，影山就控制不住地吻上他的唇。唇瓣温暖又柔软，被影山的舌头舔得湿漉漉，又吸又咬地，浅色的唇瓣惹了淡红。菅原几乎要喘不过气，推着影山的胸膛才能稍微休息一会儿。有力的臂膀将他紧紧禁锢，他抬头望着比自己年轻两岁的恋人，放松了心情翘起唇角，同时眼睛微微眯起。  
“你很想我。”  
“…前辈，我很想你。”  
毕业了这么久影山也依旧改不了叫菅原前辈的习惯，菅原不讨厌这样。他发出轻轻的笑，这一次主动献上亲吻。  
“我也很想影山。”  
黏腻的亲吻中二人互相交换唾液，鼻间扑出的气息热乎乎，洒在对方的脸上。菅原一只手轻轻落上影山的脸颊，力道轻柔，仿佛下一刻影山会在他指尖融化。他好希望好希望这个夜晚不要结束，异地虽未能消磨两人之间的爱意，可见不到恋人的折磨就是一把钝刀，在心脏上磨啊磨啊，过程缓慢又痛苦。  
他们谁都不想放过这一晚。

菅原陷在柔软的床铺里，身上压着的是影山的身躯。两个人上身赤裸，衬衫是什么时候脱掉的，被扔到哪里了，不知道；乳首在微凉的空气里硬挺着，两点深红像熟过头的果实邀人品尝。影山顺着菅原白皙的脖颈一路向下亲吻，偶尔舔舐看起来相当秀色可餐的肌肤。麻酥酥的，菅原有点怕痒，粗重的呼吸混着偶尔几声轻轻的笑，落进影山耳朵里。……再明显不过的邀约。影山抬起头，望向心爱的前辈的脸：前辈的唇边还有一丝笑意，眼神仿佛在说，来吧，影山，做什么都可以，我等你很久了，我盼望很久了。  
前辈富有神秘感的表情总能让他着迷。他咽了咽口水，俯下身亲吻菅原的胸膛，啃出几朵艳艳的花。随后他迫不及待地开始品尝其中一颗果实，他能尝到甜味，独属于菅原前辈的甜美味道。影山的舌头一下下掠过乳尖，故意用略粗糙的舌面去摩擦。菅原被撩拨得身体颤抖，一只手搭在影山头顶，手指又插入发间，笑声逐渐变为暧昧不清的诱人音节。  
前辈对反应毫无掩饰，影山非常受用，下面硬得简直发疼。他直起身子以便脱掉长裤，胡乱地扫下床；然后脱下内裤，尺寸可观的性器露出来，在菅原面前稍微有些弹跳。  
“菅原前辈，可以吗？”  
性器送到唇边，菅原不想拒绝。他伸舌卷顶端前液入口，轻轻亲吻头部，再将龟头吞入口腔。他吸吮着顶端，偶尔用舌尖捣弄那个小孔，仿佛是要勾出更多液体给自己吃；然后他慢慢深入，故意全部吞下，用喉眼吸嘴里的性器。  
影山不得不承认菅原的口活儿真的很棒。他爽得忍不住发出几声低低的喘息，几乎要在菅原嘴里泄出来；但他觉得那样太可惜了。抑制住射在菅原口中的冲动，他退出来，湿漉漉的性器与菅原的嘴唇牵出一条银丝，前辈的唇瓣微微张开，隐约能看到粉红的舌头。这让影山更加血脉贲张。他喘着粗气伸手去拿床头柜上的润滑剂和保险套，那是菅原早就准备好的，他的前辈一直都十分细心。  
借着影山套避孕套的功夫，菅原解下下身的束缚，淡色的漂亮性器同样兴奋得微微颤抖。不待影山提出要求他就张开双腿，微微挺起腰，好给影山方便；影山心领神会，在手指上挤好了润滑，便用一只手稍稍扒开紧实的臀瓣，将手指滑进穴口。  
柔软的穴道延展性本就不错，何况菅原并不是处男。影山双指进入菅原体内，手指屈伸张合，动作温柔又显出一丝急切。影山不需要刻意去找菅原的敏感点在哪里，没有哪次结合他会忘记，当然也牢记哪里是前列腺。他只是耐心地做着扩张，偶尔用指腹按在那一点上，看前辈舒服得身体微微痉挛的样子。待他终于抽出手指，穴口还稍微张开着，隐约能看到粉色的软肉，影山又咽了咽口水。他抬眼去看菅原的表情，那双漂亮的眼睛里流转的也是渴望，于是他不再犹豫，双手握住菅原的腰，缓慢又坚定地进入他的身体。  
菅原有一个小小的特点，只有做爱的时候才会显现出来——然而也不是什么特别的事。每当欢愉占据他的头脑之时，他的眼角便会发红，如图一只楚楚可怜的小白兔。这抹嫣红和他的泪痣相映成趣，迷离的双眼眼睑半垂，眼珠只需慢慢一扫就仿佛能勾走人的魂儿。  
菅原这幅诱人的表情看得影山双眼发红。影山腹中没什么墨水，自然不知该如何形容菅原此时此刻的样子，只感觉心中似乎有一头猛兽咆哮着要接管身体，坠入无尽情欲。怎样都好，他现在已经失了清明。  
影山握着菅原腰肢的双手稍微施力使他腰部悬空，这样能进得更深。他开始慢慢地顶腰，与此同时俯下身去亲吻菅原的左眼角，将一个个吻落在菅原的泪痣上。很快他便不满足于单纯的亲吻，他舔舐着那一小片肌肤，又轻轻啃咬，似乎那是什么美味的食物。  
开关。那诱人的泪痣，简直是疯狂的开关。无论影山平日如何忙于训练，无论菅原有多么投入工作，平时的二人背后的这一面永远都不会呈现在表面上。嫣红的眼角衬得泪痣愈发动人，像是漩涡，影山愿意奋不顾身地跳进去，陷进去，丢了命又如何呢？  
况且那是菅原孝支的怀抱，他哪有可能受到一丝伤害。  
影山狠狠地撞击着菅原的身体，每一次都重重碾过敏感点。断断续续的甜腻呜咽里，菅原的双腿绞住了影山的腰，却没有减缓他的动作分毫。穴肉紧裹肉棒，吸得影山近乎发狂，他只能哑着嗓子一声一声呼唤前辈的名字，一下一下顶撞前辈的敏感点，将他们二人一起送上高潮。  
他们二人几乎是同时射出来的。影山挺腰将性器送入菅原体内最深处，精液泼洒在塑胶套内，此时他有些后悔，若是能直接射进菅原前辈体内该多好啊？而菅原在最后一声喘息过后也射了出来，精液浇上他们自己的小腹。  
影山慢慢退出菅原的身体，最后一次将吻落在了菅原的泪痣上。菅原没有阻止，只是抬起有些无力的手抽了张纸巾，将两个人的小腹擦了干净。


End file.
